


Only Free with You

by Gallavich_Obsessed



Series: Gallavich in Prison [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gay, Love, M/M, Mention of 5x12, Mention of 7x11, Prison, Series, Shameless, cellmates, important talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Obsessed/pseuds/Gallavich_Obsessed
Summary: Ian and Mickey adjust to life in Prison and have a long much needed talk.





	Only Free with You

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Gallavich in Prison series. Thanks always to my amazing editor Veronica :) Enjoy!

     After their kiss Ian and Mickey pulled apart and sat up in the bottom bunk, but stayed close enough that they were touching thighs. They sat in comfortable silence for a few beats until Mickey reached up and twisted a small piece of Ian’s hair between his fingers and said,

“The hell did you do to your hair?”

 

“Oh, that. Well I umm… I was gonna run, Mick,” he said hesitantly.

 

“Run? Run where?”

 

“To you…”

 

“Shit,” Mickey breathed out eyebrows raised.

 

“I didn’t know what to do and Fiona kept trying to tell me what to do, and the pressure of the whole gay jesus thing, it all got to be a bit much. Then I went and saw your dad and-”

 

“Woah woah WHAT?! Are you nuts?” Mickey’s eyes went wide.

 

“It was fine, Mick.”

 

“He could have killed you, Ian. Hell, i’m surprised he didn’t beat the shit out of you at the very least.”

 

“No we just talked. I asked how prison was, he recommended I run,” Ian then remembered the rest of the conversation. “Oh and he admitted to ‘mouth and ass raping’ some guys while he was inside, which was a total shocker to me. Said Milkoviches don’t bottom.” He said that last part with a smirk which Mickey just rolled his eyes to. 

    They sat and talked for a while about random things. Mickey told Ian about his involvement in the cartel, the sunsets in Mexico and how the oranges made him think of Ian’s hair (well his old hair, god he couldn’t wait until that shit washed out), and how he had the best tacos ever at this little restaurant on the beach and no other will ever compare. Ian told Mickey about how he became the Gay Jesus, about Debbie and how she's convinced she is a Lesbian now, and how he eventually stopped taking his meds and wished Mickey could’ve been there to help him get his life back on track. 

    Eventually the buzzer went off to say it was time for dinner and Ian was not ready to face everything waiting for him. As they both made their way down to the cafeteria two inmates made remarks to Ian regarding is ‘fame’ and said vulgar things while motioning and grabbed their junk over their jumpsuits. Before Ian could respond Mickey stepped in front of him and took a glance around to make sure no guards were present then grabbed a fist full of jumpsuit with each hand and yanked both men towards his face at the same time causing them to bonk heads. 

“Listen here, fuckers. You mess with him, you mess with me and trust me you don’t want to mess with me, so I suggest you two go suck each others dicks and leave him alone before I rip yours off. Got it? Got it? Good.” He then pushed both men out of his and Ian's way and went in the direction of the cafeteria.

“You didn’t have to do that, Mick.”

 

“I’m not gonna sit and watch as some ass hats act like you are here for their entertainment,” Mickey said with an annoyed look.

 

“Yeah, cause I’m here for yours, huh?” Ian said with a grin and a playful shove. 

 

Mickey smiled back at Ian then said, “That’s right, now let's go eat i’m starved.” 

 

     For the next few days both men got familiar with the daily schedule and spent the time in their cell just catching up on what life had thrown their way in the past 2 years. They had so far avoided the big talk about what happened at the border, and what this all meant for them now, that is until Ian let the wrong question slip out.

“So, what do you want to do when we get out of here?” Not “you”, he said “we”.  _ Shit _ .

 

“Um, well I guess… I- I don’t know. We?” Mickey hesitated. 

 

“Oh I didn’t mean- fuck! I’m sorry that’s not what I meant,” Ian rubbed his face and stood up and walked over to the door looking out the window but not really paying attention to anything but the sound of Mickey’s breathing. 

 

“Wait, maybe we should talk about this, Ian. We never talked things out in the past and that got us in more trouble than we would’ve been in if we had just said what we meant,” Mickey said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Ok then. Well… how about you start.”

 

Mickey took a deep breath and began to speak. “Ok fine. I guess I wanna start with back before I got locked up.”

 

_ Shit. This is not what I had in mind.  _ Ian thought

 

Mickey continued through the look of panic on Ian’s face. “I was worried for weeks. I called at least 10 times a day but you never answered. I didn’t know where you were, or if you were safe. Then finally you came home and I was so ready to see you and just ignore the fact that I hadn’t heard a word from you. I didn’t care, all I wanted was to wrap you in my arms and hold you and tell you everything was fine, but you had other plans. You broke up with me. And listen, I’m over it ok, but I need you to know that I never would have left you, Ian. Even if you never touched another pill again and were manic everyday I would have stuck around because I loved you, Ian. More than anything else. More than myself.” Ian finally turned to look at Mickey and was about to say something, but Mickey stopped him. “Please let me finish and get this gay shit over with, because if I don’t now, I never will.” Ian went and sat back on the bed beside Mickey. “Anyways, then fucking Sammi came and started shooting at me and everything just went downhill from there. So I was locked up alone with my thoughts. And Ian, that is all I did was think. About you, about us. When you finally came and visited me I had planned to try to explain to you that I didn’t care about your meds, that all I wanted was you, but you looked, I don’t know, confused, in pain. Basically you didn’t seem to really want to be there. Then the next visit was even more of a disaster and you told me that Svetlana paid you and I shattered a bit. Not too long after that I made the plan to escape because I couldn’t handle it anymore I was just drowning in a pool of my own thoughts. Once I made it out I had just planned to leave, but you always were like a magnetic pull for me, that’s why I got a hold of you. I honestly never expected you to agree to come with me so when you got in the car I was in shock and I guess I just got too wrapped up in it all. I’ve tried to quit you many times Ian Gallagher and not once has it worked.”

Ian took a deep breath and rubbed away the tears that were threatening to fall. “Mickey, I am so fucking sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I spent so much time trying to figure out what the hell was going on inside my head that I had a hard time focusing on anything else, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t love you, Mick. I’ve loved you since I was 15 and it wasn’t just going to go away. While you were locked up I tried to forget you, I tried to replace you but no one could ever replace you. You are one of a kind, Mickey. When I heard you busted out everything just came flooding back. I was actually planning on coming with you, but when we got to the border I started freaking out. What if something were to happen to my family and I wasn't there and they didn’t know where to find me? What if my meds stopped working? I can’t exactly walk into a clinic and demand a new dose of drugs. I couldn’t burden you with this damn disease either so that’s why I left. Watching you cross that border was one of the hardest things I’ve had to do, but I was so happy that you were free. So what the hell are you doing here?!” Ian said in realization. Mickey was free. Why in the hell was he here?

 

“Ian, i’m only free with you,” Mickey said as he held Ian’s face in his hands. “All that other stuff doesn’t matter now. All that matters is that we are together now. We are gonna do our time and get out free men. We can be happy. Finally happy, and together. That’s all I want.” 

 

“Me too,” Ian said with a small smile. Mickey then pulled Ian’s face closer to his own and looked him in the eyes before glancing down at his lips. Ian watched him for a moment before closing the gap between them and finally connecting their lips. Not everything was perfect, but they were together and making things work, and that’s really all they needed. 


End file.
